


Who are you?

by Donowave



Series: Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2020 was supposed to be my year and look at what fucking happened, I forgot what the term identity crisis, Poetry, Self-Doubt, Then again when the hell goes life does anyone's way?, Unfinished Poetry, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donowave/pseuds/Donowave
Summary: An unfinished poem
Relationships: You & Your Self Doubt
Series: Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316816
Kudos: 1





	Who are you?

You are a bastardized version of yourself,  
But were you even real in the first place?  
How many lies did you tell  
To convince yourself that your ideal self was the real deal?

Or are you a mashup of  
Other people’s identities and traits?  
Where you are both  
Frankenstein and his Creature?  
Picking and scourging at them Like a vulture to a carcass Of long forgotten trends, bored aesthetics, and bygone idols.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a tired man, a tired man indeed.


End file.
